The Other Chosen One
by HizAngel
Summary: FIRST in this series, The scroll knows the real reason for Angel turning human. A/C romance & destiny. Read it - this series will not disappoint you.


TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

SPOILERS: Takes place after "To Shanshu in LA", the Season 1 finale. Angel has taken up residence with Cordelia.

HINT: The scroll has a lot more to tell than just of Angel's impending Gift of Humanity. There is a wonderful reason that he will someday turn human. 

RATING: NC-17

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters, Joss Whedon, Mutant "grr argh" Enemy, WB and Fox Networks, yada yada, own these characters. I'm just playing with Angel, err, I mean, borrowing him, you know. Angel..... well.... I'll return him, eventually.

NOTES: I've been obsessed with this story since I started to write it - which was the day after "To Shanshu" aired. 

FEEDBACK: Oh please! If you like the story, please tell me, cuz it makes me happy and keeps me inspired. Email me at HizAngeluv@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The worst part of the visions, were the lingering headaches. At least, that's what Cordelia used to believe. They would come without warning with their blinding flashes and unspeakable horrors that would leave her weak and disorientated. Besides the physical pains of her special gift, there was a new torture for her mind to bear. After the terror, the two people who meant the most to her, would leave. 

And alone with the visions replaying in her head, she would wait with the growing fear that the demon that controlled her fears may be the one that will not be overpowered. Angel was facing demons that a mere vampire should not be able to kill. Of course, Angel wasn't just a mere vampire. He was Angel. And now, this one-in-a-lifetime, vampire with a soul, had a reason to live.

__

SHANSHU was scribbled in large block letters amongst the crooked squares and elementary flowers on the sketchpad spread across Cordelia's lap. The anxiety of the vision had upset her more than usual. The flashes, the screams, the smells kept returning. So she prescribed the same therapy for herself that she tried to push off on Angel, the joy of ART. 

Some joy she found it to be. The necessary ingredient for this to be effective is skill. Angel had artistic talent but for Cordelia it was quickly proving to be more of a disappointment than a relaxing hobby.

As her mind wondered, she flipped back through the other sketches in the book. Images of the night sky above the sleeping city seemed to be Angel's favorite view. Some of the drawings seemed to be from a century ago, probably a memory of his, locked away in his mind with the only way of escaping was through his hand and out on paper. 

He was incredibly talented, she thought. With all the pain and sorrow he has felt in his long lifetime, his sketches had a comforting feel to them, not at all dark and disturbing. 

"Then again, he knows that I'll be looking at these," she thought out loud. "These are probably the nice friendly pictures he wants me to see. After all, they were sitting right there, out in the open for me to see. I know he has a couple of sketchpads around here, at least two" 

So, the search for any hidden drawings began. 

Behind the stereo, beside the refrigerator, under the couch, under the loveseat, under the cushions, nothing to discover. But, the thrill of being sneaky was keeping her mind off of her worries and it was making the time pass. At least for the first 20 minutes. Now she was frustrated, once again, combined with everything else, was making this a very bad night.

"OUCH! Dennis!" A full size sketchpad bounced off Cordelia's head and landed on the floor. 

"Okay fine Dennis! Thanks for finding it and hitting me in the head already!" 

She picked it up and held it on her lap. "I hope your going to tell me where this came from so I can put it back. If he hid them, then I'm not supposed to see them." 

Her voice trailed off as she laid her hand on the unopened sketchbook. "There is probably a good reason he doesn't want me to look at these drawings. Maybe they're all the horrible murders he once committed. The Angelus in him. He's still in him. Maybe this is the way he deals." 

She thumbed the edge of the top cover as her wariness grew. 

"What if my opinion of him changes? If he dreams about murdering, maybe.... I won't want him here."

Dennis patiently waited for her curiosity to overcome her doubt. Although he knew it wouldn't be long, the urge to smack her again with the book was tempting.

"Ohhh he's Angel and he's good...." She placed a hand on the cover, closed her eyes and opened it. 

His secret he kept from her wasn't terrifying and the pictures were far from frightening. Page after page, the same image filled her eyes. Angel had been watching her sleep, watching her dream, and at a quick count, he had been watching nearly every night.

Looking at the drawings brought Cordelia immediate comfort. He had captured her in every sleeping position. Although some were probably far from attractive at the time, Angel managed to capture something delicate and graceful with every one. 

Tracing the lines with her finger showed her how carefully he watched over her. Angel was her protector even at night, and here on paper..... she was safe.

The drawings also showed her how incredibly lonely he must be. Angel's most inspired moments poured out when the people he cared most about were fast asleep, completely unaware of his presence. 

'_Maybe,' _she thought, '_it was the images of sleeping peace that he tried to keep even if on paper.' _ Simply, by the stroke of his hand, Angel could keep Cordelia safe.

For night after night, her demons would return, at least in her mind. The faces of the helpless and their screams occupied her dreams, as her body would lie still, much like it was in the hospital. Angel had found his place beside her waiting for these thoughts to shriek in her mind waking her senses. 

But for every scare would come solace when every nightmare would end in Angel's arms. Night after night he was ready. He always knew when they came. These drawings explained a lot.

He kept her safe. But Cordelia couldn't repay the favor; keeping Angel safe was out of her hands. Only the Powers That Be had any control over his future. This was not a reassuring revelation. The terrible vision she had nearly five hours ago was still infecting her every thought. The mere sight of the demon sent chills strong enough to be mistaken for a panic attack. 

Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe not. Cordelia knew that she could never complain about the unwanted side effects. After all, she was warm and safe and sitting on her couch while Angel and Wesley were out in the dark attempting to slay a demon that had a scorpion stinger and a bad case of dental hygiene. 

"They do have a cell phone! Why don't they use it?" she declared to herself, and to Dennis, provided he was listening. 

Since the office's demise, Cordelia's apartment had become home base. Dennis had become intimidated by the recent addition of bodies, and Cordelia was certain that her friendly neighborhood ghost was simply jealous. 

All this time, Dennis was the one who had been silently watching over his roommate. She allowed him a full access pass to everything private. He had been there for the demon surrogate sex mistake. Within the steam during all her dozens of bubble baths. He had watched her dress. Watched her undress. 

Dennis' life had ended miserably; not much different from the way he had lived it. Cordelia always felt that she gave him some sort of pleasure; who was she to deny him a simple pleasure? Her privacy was opened to him as a special gift; the only gift she could ever offer.

Besides the apparent jealousy, Dennis had made it clear that he actually liked Angel's presence in the house and in her life. 

'_Takes a dead guy to like a dead guy'_, was Cordelia's thought on the matter. _'Dennis has to like Angel, why else would he have shown me the drawings?'_, she wondered_. 'He wants me to know that Angel is also watching over me. I've got two sort of perverted dead guys looming over me 24/7. Could be worse things'_

A folded sheet of paper slid from the sketchpad and nicely floated to the floor. As she unfolded it, her opinion of the drawings quickly changed.

Cordelia was asleep, like in every other drawing, but this one was very different. Her hair wasn't pulled back in a ponytail. It was swept across her pillow and onto her forearm that was resting by her mouth. Both of the straps of her silk camisole were dipped off of her shoulders exposing both of her breasts.

"Angel", she whispered to her fingertips. 

Cordelia blushed as she recalled the night that she wore that silk night set. 

It was a hard night to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE, Part 2/7

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

RATING: NC-17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although not persuasive enough, Cordelia Chase had done nearly everything she knew to get Angel to get up, get dressed, and go out dancing; all three of them. Wesley was willing but Angel was overdosing on his taciturn ways and he kept ignoring her pleas.

It was Friday night. Every star in the warm night sky was shining down, telling her that Angel's happiness was solely in her hands now. After all, it was foretold that he would become human again, someday, and she figured now is the perfect time to start practicing all those human skills. 

Time for a different approach. Reverse psychology should certainly work on vampires, especially one that was naturally over protective. It was time for Cordelia to break out the truly tasteless clothing fit for a slut and prepare for a night out, without him. 

She was giving him three seconds.

He only needed two.

"Cordelia?" Angel dropped the book he was pretending to read down on his lap and sized up the women standing in front of him. "You've got to be joking. You cannot go out like that...in that... with people."

"Good God Cordelia!", exclaimed Wesley who started to wonder where it was that Cordelia wanted to go dancing. "Cordelia, if you bend over, it's all over. You'll be bloody attacked in that."

"So are your two men going to come and protect me or what?" She directed this primarily at Angel who was now standing between her and the front door.

"Will you change?"

"Will you?"

Angel only stared, sizing up his defeat. In his mind, he was determined that this time, he was saying NO to her and leaving it at that. She had her method. She got her way. 

"Two hours. No longer. Two hours, okay?"

"YES!" Cordelia sprung over to him hugging him fiercely. "Oh thank you! I know you hate people, Angel, but everybody hates people. It's normal. I just want you to have a little fun. I want you to smile."

"I know you do. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The club was too crowded and weaving your way through without getting stepped on or pushed was impossible. The music was deafening and the lights were blinding, much like Cordelia's visions, only she wanted to be here.

Pulling Wesley ahead helped clear a way to the seats by the bar and Cordelia hid nicely between both of her handsome escorts.

"Are you okay?", she pulled Angel in to scream in his ear.

He flashed her a quick smile that he knew would make her happy. Years ago, the very thought of Cordelia being so concerned with anyone else's feelings would never had crossed his mind. The past year had certainly changed her. It occurred to him that maybe it wasn't just the city of Los Angeles that was responsible for such a favorable change.

"Well if you're okay here, I'm going to go dance. Order me a drink, anything, surprise me. If you feel the urge, come over. No pressure. But if you want to be a big lump on a barstool, feel free. Wesley! Are you up for not embarrassing me?"

"I'm way ahead of you....... dancing, I mean."

Cordelia started to follow Wesley into the crowd, but quickly moved back towards Angel. "Please try not to get picked up, it's not the kind of fun I want you to have!" 

She left him with a big bright smile that made the spotlights dim by comparison. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few seconds of Aerosmith's "Walk This Way" was bringing every warm body onto the dance floor. Moving room was now at a premium, but Wesley had managed to retain a fair share for himself.

"Wesley!", shouted Cordelia.

"Wesley! Have you seen Angel? He's not at the bar. I can't find him and he's not exactly easy to miss!"

"I believe he's moving around a lot. Avoiding women dancing with him. Seems like he's attracting quite a few."

"Well that's our Angel....... he is a hottie!"

Smiling at her description of their boss, Wesley scanned the floor and quickly found him. After all of Angel's years, it was clear that he had developed a unique charismatic class. He either scared women off or he attracted them without saying a word. Right now, as Wesley could see from over Cordelia's shoulder, Angel was attracting the women, at least four of them.

"Well Cordelia, the hottie that is our boss, is standing over there if you want to rescue him." Wesley pointed over her shoulder. "I think he needs help."

Cordelia spun around slapping Wesley in the face with her hair.

"I knew it! Can't leave him out of our sight for ten minutes!" For a brief moment she watched as he was being painfully polite to the shameless women around him, a bachelorette party, no doubt. 

"So.... Angel doesn't want women dancing with him huh? You know Wesley, I always wanted to do something back in Sunnydale, at The Bronze, but I never could get past Bruiser Buffy to do it. Now, no Buffy, no reason not to....." she turned and headed straight for Angel.

"Do what? Cordelia, do what?"

Pushing her way through the dance floor was worth the effort when she saw Angel's face brighten as he watched her walk towards him.

With a mischievous glare and wicked smirk on her face, Cordelia reached for his hand and rudely snatched him away from the other women. Pulling him back through the crowd, she started to feel the music take over her body. 

__

'Now or never', she thought. Stopping, then turning to face him she put her hand on the back of his leg and pulled him closer. Slowly moving towards him, feeling his leg under her, Cordelia adjusted herself to fit against him perfectly.

With every beat, she danced on him, feeling him, touching him. Apparently unaffected by his being completely motionless, it was as if he was allowing her this momentary pleasure. With all the people and the lights, she felt hidden from view. Here she could touch him and it was all right. 

It was the best imitation of Faith that Cordelia could ever pull off. Faith would have been proud. 

Angel's hand reached up to the small of her back holding her in view.

"Cordelia."

He was cool to touch and feel of his silk shirt on her skin revved her into motion. And his smell could make any women's mind wonder. Cordelia moved her hands under his shirt, touching his stomach.

"Cordy. What are you doing?"

"Come on Angel", she connected with his eyes then leaned into his ear, "let yourself go, no one's watching us. You can do this, I know you can. I want you to. It's easy. It's like having sex against the shower wall, only your soul is safe here. I promise."

His smile was apprehensive but it was a definite smile, none the less. Something she'd been working so hard to see.

"Angel, I know you remember how to have sex. It hasn't been that long. Just.....put your hands on me." taking his hands she moved them down her back to rest on her hips. She held them there as if this was where they belonged. Paused only to wait for the same line in the song, "Like this..."

And with that, Angel took the cue and pulled her into him. His forcefulness took her breath away and made her heart slip a beat. Perfectly in rhythm, his body started to move with hers. Slowly at first like any good foreplay. Slowly and firmly pressing his hips on hers, feeling her breasts against his chest. 

Cordelia matched every move he made. Never breaking contact with his eyes. She had wanted him to enjoy himself but this was surprising the hell of her. This man had rhythm. This man had his hands all over her body and he also had her absolute permission. 

The music, the lights, the people, was growing distant in her mind. The sound of her heart beating filled her head and was echoing inside. How could touching anyone dead or alive be so stimulating? It was as if currents of electricity slowly pulsed through her, searching for his touch. 

His cheek met with hers and once again she found herself breathless with nothing more than the smell of this Angel and the sound of her pulse. A sound she hoped he would hear. After all, he should know what he was doing to her.

'_Just don't faint......just don't faint'_

His lips neared her ear, pausing for a moment, then found their way down to her neck, cradling her. Waiting to feel is mouth open and spread out upon her neck; Cordelia took one last breath and held it. 

Undeniably, Angel could have his way with her, right here, right now, if he wanted. She'd never refuse and he knew it. All she could sense was the part of him leaning into her, pressing hard against her body.

Cordelia was completely lost with only one thought in mind..... 

__

'This had to be a vampire thing.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cordelia unlocked her front door to her apartment with both of her off duty demon hunters in tow. She had remained unusually quite most of the way home from the club. Not something that was planned, but Wesley's over excitement had dominated the conversation. Her uncharacteristic silence was leaving Angel a little on edge. Cordelia could see it in his face.

"Wesley, are you going to stay? I thought I could mix up some drinks and use up that alcohol from the last party." She glanced over to Angel, "and we could play poker, Cordelia Chase style."

She was afraid to be left alone with Angel. It was clear. Not that Cordelia feared him; it was more that she feared herself and her lack of self-control, at least with this evening. 

In the kitchen, fumbling through the bottles of alcohol, Cordelia started to reason with her conscious. 'Get a grip, already.' she whispered to herself. 'You're not going to jump his body and rip off his clothes... so get a grip! He'll always be in love with Slaygal, so deal already!'

Wesley stood his place near the front door, still undecided about whether to stay. "Poker, Cordelia Chase style, Angel, what did she mean by that?"

Angel, unbuttoning his shirt and moving towards the bedroom to change, "I have no idea, but what choice to we have, Wesley, we're a captive audience."

"I heard that!", the voice shouted from the kitchen. 

Wesley waited for her justification of her version of poker. "Cordelia, please don't tell us that you have strip poker in mind. I was forced into the game once. Started playing completely unprepared. Not nearly enough items to start. I ended up..."

"AAH! Wesley. It's probably going to be more information than we need to know." She exited the kitchen completely invaded by the thought that strip poker would be a really bad idea tonight. 

"If we were to play strip poker, Wesley, do you think I'd be wearing this outfit? Hello? Lose two hands and I'm out, not to mention naked!"

Angel moves out of the bedroom on the word 'naked'. Cordelia quickly caught herself and the thought of what it would be like to see Angel naked. She would love to see him naked. Completely naked and under a bed sheet..... Uhh! She, once again, stopped the thought and moved to the kitchen to finish her version of punch.

"So it's normal poker then? We can handle this."

"Kinda normal poker.", she yelled from the kitchen. "Only I'm the dealer and I pick what cards are wild. And whenever you lose, its kind of like Truth of Dare."

"Truth or Dare?" questioned Angel.

"Truth of Dare. Cordelia, what is this, grade school?"

"Oh Wesley, poker is too boring, you have to spice it up. Why do you think they came up with strip poker anyway? Its because regular boring poker is too boring. " Cordelia walked from the kitchen to the living room with two large glasses. 

"Here Angel, this is a true Bloody Mary. I nearly barfed while making it but hey, it's definitely your kind of drink!"

He sized up the glass and moved the carrot around to stir the blood. "Ah Cordelia. Isn't this supposed to be celery? Celery in a Bloody Mary, not a carrot?"

"Well has anyone bought any celery lately? What are you suppose to use celery for anyway? It's a useless vegetable. Actually, that carrot's been in there for a long time, so don't eat it."

"Wasn't planning on it.", he pulled it out of the drink and walked back towards the kitchen. As he passed her, he had to add... "Did you want a sip, Cordy? You made it and all"

"Oh gross. No thanks, it's all you." she enjoyed his humor and is thankful that he has some at this moment..

He smiled back and thought to himself, 'at least she's still smiling'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The introduction of any quantity of alcohol can drastically alter the outcome of any night's events.

The punch, or in this case, unrelated alcohol mixed randomly with available juice, had lowered all of their inhibitions. Angel's true Bloody Mary had been abandoned, since the punch seemed more plentiful.

Soon friendly games of poker were quickly becoming fierce like the battles in a demon hunt. Every dime, nickel, or penny found in the apartment was sacrificed to the game. Dried pasta from the kitchen had become the alternate source of currency and was given its respective value by this evening's Mistress of Money, Ms. Chase.

The addition of Truth or Dare to all who lost a hand was bringing about cut throat bluffing, since losing a hand now meant more than losing your macaroni. Shameless torture was to be had by all, not to mention pure and unrestricted laughter.

Watching Angel this whole evening filled Cordelia's heart and she found it difficult to keep from smiling. It was selfish for her, in a way. Everything he says and every time he laughs, she wonders if this is a side that Buffy never knew. Did he keep all these passions and secrets away from her? Maybe it was the alcohol working, but Angel seemed on his way to being human.

He was openly telling them of his past; a place where he felt was lost by the centuries. After all this time, who would care? Cordelia cared. She cared that Angel had lost his virginity when he was 15 to the nanny of his little sister. Sara was 20 and beautiful and young handsome Liam didn't stand a chance. Angel said it was his first corruption, first of many. 

But Cordelia saw it as a secret part of his life that helped make him who he was today, in this century. And behind those dark brown eyes dwelled an entire ocean of these secrets. Something no game of Truth or Dare could ever bring to the surface. Only time and forgiveness was needed. He had the time and Cordelia had the forgiveness.

"Ahh! Wesley!!", screamed Cordelia as she rolled away from the table. In an exuberant display of a sore loser, Wesley had inadvertently hit the half filled glass of the warm Bloody Mary, spilling it all over Cordelia's lap.

Followed by a series of shrieks and groans, and in amongst abundant male laughter, Cordelia quickly retreated towards the shower with harsh threats and stern orders. Wesley's penalty for losing was officially on hold until her return. The penalty was surely to fall in the DARE category and Wesley was considering an immediate exit.

The black silk camisole and matching silk boxers still had the tags on them. Cordelia bought them at a storewide sale at Victoria's Secret only the day before. They were the first things she grabbed and they were terribly comfortable, which was becoming more and more important as this night stretched on.

Wesley's instructions were very specific and firm. Cordelia had long decided that this English guy could pull off a wickedly perfect Austin Powers given the appropriate song. 

"I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls was cued in the cd player and payback was a bitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel locked the front door after making sure Wesley had found his way to the cab. She may not be able to cook food, but Cordelia had a knack with the bartending talent.

So much in fact, she was fast asleep on the living room couch. 

He could leave her there for the rest of the night. After forcing him to imitate David Cassidy and sing "I Think I Love You", was becoming reason enough. 

Though it had been a long night, it ended with a very important realization. Angel had found the special key to living life with this woman; you have to make her smile. It didn't matter the method, when she smiled, she could light up a room. 

It came to him halfway through the David Cassidy punishment dare. Simply reading the lyrics did nothing for her, but belting out the end of it, filled her eyes with pure light, was enough to warm his still heart.

And in the living room light, she snuggled face to face with the couch pillows, as he watched on, enjoying this moment, copying it to memory.

"Cor."

"Cor. Time for bed."

"Cor."

She moaned deep in her throat. A moan that said she wasn't moving, at least not for a day or two.

Gently he slid his arm under her neck and the other, under her thighs.

"Come on Cor."

She rolled into his arms, flat against his chest with another moan of acknowledgement. Into the bedroom he carried her, instructing her to reach down to grab her comforter and pull in back along the bed to the sheets below.

"Just toss me..." she groaned.

"We'll try that later." He gently laid her in the bed and pulled her hair to the side. After some stretches and kicks, Cordelia fell gracefully asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was the only time I ever wore that." 

Cordelia's fingers left the drawing and came to rest on her lips. For at that moment, she felt like crying. The tears in her eyes were ready and willing, but her mind came back to the present day, and it scared that feeling away.

4:20 a.m. It's 4:20 a.m.

"They have to be okay."

There was a scuffle at the door. Nothing loud, not even a sound she would normally think twice about. But she heard it and Dennis heard it too.

Wesley was holding up Angel. The evening's battle proved brutal, just as Cordelia had feared.

"Oh my God, Angel!" She rushed to the door, dropping his sketches. "Angel. Oh Angel."

"Cordelia, we need to lay him down. He's lost so much blood. I've never seen anything like it. The Suvaro Demon. Angel saved my life." Wesley was delirious. He too had been injured and was bleeding, but nothing compared to Angel.

"On my bed. Put him on my bed, Wesley. I've patched him up before."

But his injuries now were far worst than ever he had sustained before. Deep cuts and stab wounds covered his chest, his arms, his back. Angel was ghostly pale and he needed blood badly. 

"Wesley, go into the refrigerator and get the pint of blood, there's one left." She ordered as she rushed from the bathroom. With warm damp towels she cleaned the blood from his wounds. The Suvaro Demon's scorpion-like tail had done a number on him.

"This demon thing.... it got away?"

"No." Wesley gratefully admitted. "Angel killed it. But it stung him badly. The demon's sting is toxic to humans. He held up okay, but collapsed just after. I had to drag him to the car."

"Well he's going to be fine. Fine. He will be fine. Vampires heal quickly.......right!"

"Yes. Cordelia. I suppose."

"You suppose. Give me that blood!" Cordelia reached for the plastic bag filled with the thick cold red liquid.

"Wait... how old is that blood?"

"How old? I don't know. Why? Does this stuff expire?"

"A vampire's metabolism requires healthy red blood cells. After time, the cells can die. Giving him nothing in return. If this blood is too old, you might as well be feeding him water."

"Well if fresh blood is what he needs than I'm his donor. The last tenant here was a nurse at Cedar Sinai. There are four nurse's aides' kits in the linen closet. Go get one." She touched his face, "I'd let him bite me if he were stronger."

Taking the initiative herself, Cordelia knotted part of a nylon around her arm and pulled tightly. Wesley wouldn't touch the needle, but now was not the time for arguments. She unwrapped the needle, pulled off the plastic back, had Wesley hold the tupperware glass and stabbed the needle into her vein. 

But as she wished, two pints of Cordelia Chase's A-Negative at 98.6 degrees now had a straw in it.

"Angel? Come on, you need to drink this......I nuked it for you, just the way you like it."

His eyes fluttered open adjusting to the face and the long brown hair before him.

"Cordelia."

She smiled and reached out to touch his face. "Hey, glad to see you're awake......now drink this."

The straw entered his lips and his eyes closed again. The blood slid up the straw, slowly at first. This was not pig's blood, he thought. This was not refrigerated rejects pints from the blood bank. This was hot and sweet and it tasted like....

Cordelia

He released the straw as his eyes looked her over. It was clearly her blood; the small bandage tucked inside of her arm proved it.

"Cordelia...."

"Don't say a word Angel. Not a word! I've donated blood before, no big. You'd do it for me. If I were a sick vampire and you...... weren't."

His interjection was cutoff by the straw being stuck back between his lips. Once again, Angel had no choice because he just could not say NO to this women. And considering the circumstances, he didn't want to say no.

It was so warm and thin on his tongue. He could feel her life pouring into him and mixing with his own. This is what he would taste if he ever had his way with her neck. Not that hurting her was something he'd want, but with a touch of his tongue and if he held her just right, he could slip into her neck and she'd never feel any pain.

Cordelia watched on as his face started to change. She could see he was fighting it, fighting every bit of it for her sake.

"Angel, it's all right, let go. It's all right."

And let go he did. The vampire in him came forth and it was her sweet taste that let him feel alive. Cordelia wasn't afraid, but the last thing she wanted was for him to feel any shame in it.

His eyes opened at the touch of her hand. In his eyes she saw a bright growing light as if it were from a candle flickering within. His soul was shining just for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE, Part 3/7

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

RATING: NC-17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It began as a flash captured within her mind. If only her mind knew the nightmare was coming her body could wake. Another flash, closer now. Like a child who fears a dark closet, just by knowing that something is there. You can feel it coming. You can hear it coming. 

This demon hisses when it wants you. 

Panic and fear have a way of shrieking within your mind; they have a distinctive deafening sound inside. A sound that you feel within you. As deep as your soul, it screams above you, behind you. 

But after all, something had to drown out those hisses.

Cordelia's nightmare took total control of her dream path. The demon was still alive. It was waiting for her to come closer. Closer to where Angel was laying. She could see him. He wasn't moving. Angel wasn't moving. _Help the hopeless. Help the hopeless._

_Angel, help him. Something is wrong. He's bleeding so badly. Wake up Wake up_

The hissing sound terrified her, but hissing is more frightening when it stops.

..............and it had stopped.

__

Cordelia's body jumped as she gasped for a waking breath. It was daytime and the panic she felt in her dream was replaced by reality. This nightmare had ended, but not in Angel's arms. Not this time.

He laid beside her in her bed, still asleep from his terrible ordeal the night before. The demon may be dead, but it was still alive in her mind, at least for now. The sight of his face on her pillow quickly stopped the violence still humming in her thoughts. Beautiful enough to be a painting in a gallery.

If any face were meant to be put on paper, it was Angel's. Too bad she had no talent to capture her view. Only the snapshot saved to memory would have to suffice.

He looked incredibly peaceful. Too peaceful. She had to wake him.

"Angel"

"Angel....wakey wakey Angel"

He opened his eyes but then quickly closed them. There was no direct sunlight but the amount of brightness hurt. He reached down for the blanket and pulled it up over his face. 

"What?"

"Angel, are you awake?"

"Well I am now because you woke me. What time is it?"

"I don't know. I think we slept most of the day. Come on, you have to face the light. I want to check your wounds, see if you've healed yet."

The blanket came down and he was now at her mercy; hopefully she would be quick.

Bandage after bandage, the wounds were bad, maybe worse. He hadn't healed at all and within minutes, he had fallen back asleep. The thought that came from her dream returned with clarity; something is wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wesley, get up! Wesley, are you awake?"

"Bloody hell, Cordelia, no I'm not. Does it look like I'm awake?"

She pulled back the blanket and tossed it to the floor. "Well it does now! Something is still wrong with Angel. He hasn't healed at all. The wounds are bad... very bad. Normally, they're all crusty and flaky by now. But no, not now..... not this time. You said fresh blood is what he needed. I gave him it and nothing."

"Cordelia, please." Wesley stood up from the sofa at the sight of her anxiety. "You're over reacting. I'm afraid he might take a little longer to heal, these were not your average wounds, they contained poisons."

"No, not average. But still, Wesley, Angel almost died once before until Sacred Buffy let him drink her blood. He sucked her half dry and he healed up immediately. Drink my blood and he still stays sick. I'm tainted."

"Did you notice any change in him since he drank the blood; has he improved at all?"

"Well, his color is better. The blood did something for him, I think. He went grrr and his eyes did this happy glow thing."

"Glow thing?"

"Yea, big glow. For just a second or two. Probably because it wasn't icky pig's blood. But what are we going to do? We can't exactly go the Oracles, only he's allowed access." Cordelia fell to the couch with her head in her hands. However long she may have slept didn't show on her face. She looked weak and exhausted. 

"The scroll, Wesley! We have that scroll right?"

Following Cordelia's lead back to the couch, Wesley slumped down beside her. "The scroll has a lot to tell but its not a daily manual on Angel's life. They are prophecies. That is it."

"Okay fine, but tell me this.... does it mention Angel anywhere else besides the whole Shanshu thing?"

"Yes. He is mentioned thorough out the text. The Vampire with the Soul stops the apocalypse in many ways and in many times. He battles demons and it is said that he is a part of ridding the world of evil. At least evil in the form of demons trying to conquer the human race. There is more, Cordelia, but I am in no way close to translating it all."

"As ex-watcher, Wesley, you have to. And if you won't find someone who can."

"Those languages are long extinct and some of them have no written history."

Cordelia confidently stands and addresses Wesley with the best possible solution. 

"Giles........... Giles will know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE, Part 4/7

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

RATING: NC-17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living life with a ghost can teach you a thing or two about that _certain feeling_. The 'being watched' feeling is nothing new to Cordelia. And now, as she moved through her early evening routine, that certain feeling was growing stronger and stronger. Feeling it deep with her stomach told her one thing, Angel was awake.

He had been standing in the hallway watching her load the dishwasher. It was apparent from the mess in the kitchen that she had been cooking, or at least, trying to cook. 

Any food preparation as of late had become one of Angel's new responsibilities. He assumed the job graciously as long as it kept her away from the kitchen. Anything she would cook, she would plead and beg for him to try it, and it was only a matter of time before she stopped believing that vampires cannot eat food. After all, she nearly caught him eating ice cream twice already. It was simply just a matter of time that he would have to eat her cooking.

As he watched her keep busy, his thoughts drifted back to last evening's events. They were far from clear in his mind. There was the demon. There was the battle...... hell of a battle. Then there was the sight of his worried Seer looming above him, feeding him blood, her blood. She was feeding him her blood. 

That part was clear.

Cordelia's moves seemed nervous and intentional. Angel could lurk better than anyone, but she knew he was there. As she finished making a pot of coffee, she concentrated on gathering her thoughts.

Before the words were spoken, it was as if he could hear them echoing from her mind.

"I thought you were going to die last night." She said, as her eyes were fixated on the red light on the auto drip.

"You worry too much."

"I worry too much? Well geez Angel, why would that be?" She turned around to face him only to lose her every thought. He was smiling at her. 

__

'Damn it... why the hell is he smiling?'

"And why are you smiling at me? Do you think this is funny? Do you think that my losing sleep waiting for you both to be alright, waiting for a phone call, waiting to find out if you're dead...er. And then, I see you come home all bloody and gory and gross. Do you think this is funny to me? Do you?"

He could see how fragile her emotions were by the way her hands were trembling. Now, the smile had drifted from his face. "Apparently not, Cor I'm so sorry. But look, I'm okay, well, sort of okay. I'm better though. Please.... don't worry so much."

Relieved that he was standing easily on his own was very reassuring. "Well get over here so I can check you out.....your wounds.....check out your wounds." 

Even covered in bloody bandages, her heart fell quiet as he walked towards her, arms held out, ready for inspection. Removing the bandages, it was clear that he had begun to heal, just very slowly. At the very least, the lacerations were nearly gone.

__

'He's still so pale' she thought, '_he needs more blood'. _There was some satisfaction behind that idea, knowing that her blood had helped him.

"I'm always pale, Cordelia. I'm fine. Like I said, you worry too much."

"Wesley told me to get as much liquids in you as possible."

Glancing over her shoulder at the brewing auto drip, "and you are considering your coffee to be a liquid?".

"Oh, so very funny, Angel. Drink it and like it. It beats old pigs blood!", she pressed her hands to her hips and stepped backwards. "And while we're on that subject, why didn't you tell me that stuff expired? And where do you get your supply? Butchers or something? I've been looking through the phone book searching for a supplier but I can't find a Sack-A-Blood drive thru anywhere."

"You're not going to find it in the yellow pages, Cordelia. There are lots of places that cater to the underbelly of society, but it's not a place I want you visiting."

"Well you need fresh blood. I don't seem to have any extra to spare today, no matter how many cookies I eat. You are too weak to go anywhere, so spill. I want your source, Broody Boy. SPILL!" 

It was not going to happen no matter how determined she looked. "Hey, maybe they'll deliver? Twenty minutes or less, huh?" All right, sometimes humor works.

"Great idea, but I don't think they deliver. But, while we're on that subject," he reached down and lifted up her arm to see the purple bruise on her vein, "we need to talk."

"No. We talked last night. I told you it was no big deal. So you drank some of my blood and you liked it." She pulled her arm back from his grip. "You did like it, didn't you. I know it's not Slayer's blood and all. You looked kinda like it gave you a happy, or something."

Smiling at her sexual innuendo, "You know I liked it. A 'happy' Cordelia?, don't know about that, but I know I felt something. Actually, I just wanted to say thank you. Sometimes, I don't know how I'd get by without you."

Those big brown eyes brightened even more at the very thought that Angel really did need her. 

"So......can I have a raise?"

No answer.... even though she could truly have anything she wanted from him.

"Okay fine. Well actually, I do want to talk to you about something. Last night, had you two manly men not left me in the lurch, I think I could have been a lot of help to you. I could have been distraction food for that creature thing while you snuck up and killed it. So, I've decided, from now on, I'm going with you."

"No. You're not." Angel walked away from her and into the living room, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. But she followed.

"What do you mean NO? Just like that. NO"

"NO. N - O. Cordelia, please, I can't protect you when I'm in battle against a demon. You're safer here, where Dennis can watch over you. I don't need to worry about you, too."

"Angel, I am not a whiny little Willow. I am not going to break and fall apart. I have never asked you to protect me and I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Just fine? Just fine? How many times have I saved your life just in this past year?"

His tone was angry. She had made him feel unneeded and it was certainly not her intention. "Is that counting the evil pregnancy, or not" She smiled and looked on sarcastically, but his pensive face didn't change. "So, you've saved my life lots of times and I'm desperately grateful, Angel. You know I am. But, you're too overprotective - you've got separation issues!"

Sitting down on the couch, he rested his head back for a moment, just to gather the right words. "Cordelia.....when you're here, in this house, you're safe. Safer than anywhere else. That is more important that simply slaying a demon. I lost Doyle; I'm not losing you. Now, Dennis and I have had a long talk and he knows we have to keep you safe. It's the most important thing."

"Angel. It wasn't your fault I ended up in the Neuro Psych Ward. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. But you're always there when it counts most." His eyes looked up and met her stare. "I'm going with you from now on."

The pensive face returned. "You are staying here. End of conversation." Angel stood up from the couch with regained strength; she was pumping him full of energy.

"You know Angel.. you were never like this back in Sunnydale! You never told Buffy she had to stay and that was the 'End of Conversation'!"

"Well you are not Buffy!" 

Angel's eyes fell closed as he replayed that in his head.

"I didn't mean that, not like that. Cordelia, that came out wrong." He stepped towards her but she moved away from his touch.

"No, Angel, you're right. You are absolutely right. I am not Buffy. Never will be Buffy. Well the fabled Slayer, the 'forbidden love of your life', had gifts that I just can't compare to. Because _SHE_ can take care of herself. On the other hand, the only real thing I'm good for is the occasional nightmare vision that I never asked for in the first place. And it has some message in it for you. A message I could give you by phone; that's how significant I am!" 

He tried again to move close to her but this time she didn't deny the action. "Cordelia. You are more than that. I'm sorry that I said it that way. But, it is true. You are not like Buffy and do you want to know why?"

"Cause I can't reign in the WWF."

He touched her face and pulled her eyes towards him making certain that she was going to understand.. "It's because you are here. Beside me. Everyday. You're beside me."

Moving away from his touch, "but Angel, you left her, remember?"

"Yes. I did. I left Buffy. So, think about it." 

Angel had left Buffy and decidedly moved on, away from Sunnydale. This life he made, in LA, was one that he chose for himself. A life that didn't include Buffy. Although she questioned her own significance in his life, Cordelia was certain that her place was with him, in his new life. It was a place where he wanted her to be.

"I do need you, Cordelia. Everyday. Visions or no visions." He wrapped his arms around his Seer and held her tightly. "There are some things, feelings that I just know, for whatever reason. And I know I have to keep you in my life and keep you safe and happy. I just know it."

Cordelia fought back tears. His hands reached to her shoulders, and she slumped forward in his arms. This was the right place to be. 

__

'What am I going to do if he kisses me.....' 

Noticing that she stopped breathing, Angel released his grip and held her in his eyes instead. Maybe it was the echoes from her mind that he noticed. Those echoes were becoming clearer to him, clearer than ever before. Maybe it was the work of her blood in his veins, melting her soul into his. Something was feeling very different. 

Cordelia held the stare, brown eyes to brown eyes.

"By the way," Angel broke the silence. "Where's Wesley?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Rupert."

Giles stood in the open doorway, puzzled by the fact that Wesley was standing on his porch looking battered and weary.

"Ahh Wesley....please... come in. When did you get in town?"

"Just this very moment. Giles.......I need your help, we need your help." From his black bag, Wesley pulled out the scroll. During his drive to Sunnydale, Wesley planned his full explanation of the scroll, how Angel had come to possess it, the prophecy, the explosion, Cordelia. As Giles unrolled a portion of the scroll, it's significance was clear. Their work was cut out for them.

"The Scroll of Abirgion. Wesley? How? This was thought lost, centuries ago."

"Well now it is found, Giles. I need your help in translating the text. It's relevancy is critical."

Giles stared at the scroll with a gleam in his eyes as if he were a child on Christmas morning. Could this be the actual Scroll of Abirgion. The lost artifact from before the age of Nostradamus. In the demon world, it was the most cherished work of art. During his studies, the scroll was revered and romanticized as the true voice of The Greater Powers. 

"Wesley!", Giles was clearly searching for words. "Like the Holy Grail....only older....and more confusing. And now, not lost. Where on earth did you find it?"

"Angel. He recovered if from a secured vault. It was being held by.... well.... let's just say those from the other side of humanity. Giles, please, we have to translate it. Now."

"Oh yes. Right. Translate it." He walked over to the sofa and spread the scroll the full length of the coffee table. At a quick inspection of the faded languages, dozens of passages, all different, it was too overwhelming. "Translation. But, it will take days, weeks, months. Wesley, I don't know if we can."

"We have to. Now. Angel's future may depend on it."

"Angel? As if a vampire has a future."

Wesley moved towards the sofa to be nearer the paper relic. "Throughout the scroll, in many languages, there is reference to The Vampire with a Soul. His existence was foretold long before the gypsies roamed Romania." 

He pointed at the prophecies that have consumed much of his time. "Cordelia feels that Angel may be in danger. This scroll is our only hope. With the explosion, we lost most of Angel's belongings including all his reference books; without them..." _oops_

"Explosion! Good Lord Wesley, is everyone all right? Cordelia?"

"No Cordelia was already in the hospital at the time," _oops again. _

"Dreadful day it was. I, on the other hand, was in the basement. Angel got me out." Wesley clearly realized that his plan for a proper explanation was now forsaken. Giles' look of shock proved it, so no need to hold back now. 

"Angel was able to recover the scroll in time to save Cordelia's life. The Words of Anitol saved her from her terrible affliction, never ending visions. The experience has greatly changed the girl, Giles. Changed Angel too. I suppose, we've all changed."

"And Angel, he was injured?"

"Only now, from a fierce battle with a Suvaro demon. Cordelia is fearful he may die. I actually came here to satisfy her fears, but I truly need help and I am not ashamed to admit it."

As the evening stretched on until the sun rose, both ex-watchers were surrounded by books of Latin origin, translation dictionaries, copies of prophecies there were thought based upon the actual Abirgion scroll. 

What they needed was a more modern technology, ancient predictions meet today's world access. 

What they needed was Willow.

Fragments were coming together and the long silent secrets were ready to be told. 

Angel's life would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE, Part 5/7

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

RATING: NC-17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Can the man take a longer shower? I've never taken a 45-minute shower. I'd never had enough hot water to take a 45-minute shower. And how many towels do normal guys use anyway?'

"So Dennis, how come you're not spying on Angel in the shower? If I were invisible, that's where'd I'd be. Course I'd never get away with it. He'd know. Annoying. His little talent that he's perfecting is annoying."

Aside from the occasional projectile response, Cordelia never expected an answer from her phantom friend. Instead, he was her best listener and he was always partial to her opinions. Very important trait to have in a ghost.

"Can you tell when Angel is honing in on my brainwaves? If you can, just smack him a bit. Not hard, but enough to get him to loose his connection. What I wouldn't give to be able to know what he was thinking. No one is as confusing as he is. Not even you." 

She thumbed the corner of her book. It wasn't a book she had picked. After all they'd made it into a movie and Cordelia would prefer to watch Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise on a the screen than read about the "Interview" on boring white pages. If Anne Rice ever needed material, she should just trade shoes with Cordelia for a day.

Reading about these fictional vampires was a new kind of therapy. The similarities alone kept the interest alive. This vampire was around 200 years old, and that certainly hit close to home. 

'_Too bad they had him sleep in a coffin. That part's not right', _she thought.... '_and that cute little girl.'_

Cordelia closed the book and sighed. Read all the fictional material you want on them, it still will not guide you through living with one. In fact, no text written could help her understand Angel. 

'_He's so closed off, even from me and I'm closer to him than anyone. I never know what he's feeling. Just when I think he may touch me.....kiss me, he changes the subject and moves away. Is he thinking of her? And why does he watch me sleep? Why does he feel he should sketch me over and over, the same position? Sure I'd be hurt if Dennis comes up with a pad full of Buffy sleeping. Or even terrified if it were all of Wesley.'_

"Ewww, bad thought there.... Cordelia."

If Angel was honing in on her brain waves, maybe she could do the same. After all, she too possessed a demonic-like ability. The visions started out that way. Demonic. '_Like that creepy Impath Demon, what's his name, Barry, Barney. How about just plan Ass.'_

But Angel's thoughts were still his own; hidden like his drawings of her sleeping. And speaking of those drawings....

Cordelia tossed her book on the kitchen table. She had forgotten about the drawings. The last she saw of them was when Wesley came home from the battle carrying Angel. She dropped the sketchpad; that part she remembered. 

So on her hands and knees she searched under the sofa. Luckily for Cordelia's sake, Dennis had conveniently slipped them under it and out of view, especially from Wesley. And it was unclear to Dennis whether Angel was ready to know how Cordelia felt about the drawings. At least he was unclear that night.

"All right Dennis, tell me where these came from. Take them now. Come on Dennis. Make them fly away. Back to Kansas. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

The water had stopped. 

"NO PLACE LIKE HOME.... Dennis!" 

Angel was coming out of the shower.

"Phantom Dennis!!! I'll call that priest.... I swear I will!!!"

As the bathroom knob turned, Cordelia tossed the sketchpad back under the sofa. Angel, dressed only in a towel, walked out of the steam and into the bedroom.

"So Angel.... going somewhere?" She stood nervously in the hallway waiting for him to put clothes on and really hoping he didn't catch the fact that she just threw his precious drawings under a piece of furniture. '_Don't dwell on the drawings.....think about..... baseball.'_

"Yes. The Oracles or whoever they are now....and NO, you can't come."

"Damn it Angel, I have to get out of this house. We've been stuck together now for almost five days since Wesley left. And aside from the food run and a sale at Borders, we've done nothing."

"We played checkers. We've watched movies."

"Boring...."

"Laundry"

"Yawn...."

"Well since you gave my car to Wesley there isn't much we can do, Cordelia."

"Hey, it's almost night. We can walk to the Oracles! Where do they live again, not by way of sewer?"

"Under the Post Office, kind of poetic, huh?"

"Right. How could I forget." She leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom once again feeling left out. '_Wesley had to take his car, he couldn't drive is motorcycle.....'_ "Angel wait!" 

He stood and wondered what was in her brain now. But her thoughts were too scattered to make sense of anything. And in a case such as this, best left alone.

Cordelia reappeared just as suddenly as she had left his view. Now looking overly anxious with her hands held behind her back. "Remember when Wesley locked his keys in his apartment and you had to leap through the window to let him in?"

"Yes"

"Well, he now keeps an extra set here, along with his other keys. His _other_ keys..."

Angel wasn't making the obvious connection, so she had to be blunt. 

"So, do you think if I changed clothes and put on something, oh let's say, trashy...... I could pass for your biker chick? And.... I don't suppose you still have those leather pants.... do you?" 

Cordelia proudly held before her the keys to Wesley's motorcycle. "You can drive a motorcycle, can't you?"

A grin spread across his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The headlights were blinding. One after another, in such a repetitive manner, was making Wesley fight to stay awake. During this past week, his body had endured more punishment and lack of sleep that it could normally withstand. Behind all of these labors, there was a much greater purpose. 

More than half of the scroll's text had been successfully translated into the English equivalent, thanks to the partial Sunnydale team.

Satisfied with that task nearly completed, Giles, Wesley and with the help of Willow, faced a greater challenge. The realization that you can translate word for word and rewrite the text, but the meanings behind the passages, the context of these prophecies may always remain lost. At least on the intellect of today's human minds. They were nothing more than a well versed riddle.

Giles had been utterly fascinated by these passages. Messages sent from the Greater Powers sent as visions, not much different from those in Cordelia's eyes, foretelling the future. These ancient scribes had been sent visions of Angel, the vampire with a soul.

Giles' involvement with the scroll was far from over. They took careful copies of the text and it was his new project.

__

'To fully understand the scroll you must be connected to it.'

Wesley left Sunnydale in a hurry. After all, Angel could take the scroll to the Oracles, The Knowing Ones. What a better way towards understanding than go to the source.

Having reaffirmed his self-worth in Angel's life, Wesley's appreciation party was going to wait; there was no one home at Cordelia's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel and Cordelia stood before The Chamber of Lost Souls, gateway to the Knowing Ones.

"What's wrong? Thought you knew this part!"

"It's not that.....damn..... I forgot to bring a gift, " he sighed. "You're supposed to give them something for exchange of knowledge. Should have reminded me."

"Gifts? I like these people. Demand presents or you get nothing. Hey!!" Angel had her by the wrist.

"I'll buy you another watch, I promise. The other Oracles liked time; they took my watch once before."

"It was expensive!"

"They'll like it. Thank you. Now stay here; don't move from this chamber entrance. If all goes well, I'll be back in a flash." With smelly herbs as offerings, "I come before the Oracles for guidance and direction. I besiege access to the Knowing Ones."

And in a flash, Angel went into the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"STAND BEFORE US."

"WHAT GIFTS HAVE YOU BROUGHT?"

The blue and silver figures stood at the far end of the chamber. They were much younger than the two who had perished, but nearly identical in features.

Angel held out Cordelia's watch as an offering but the Oracles gaze fell upon something apparently more interesting.

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE CHOSEN ONE BEFORE US."

Following their eyes, Angel turned around to the doorway, which was now as clear as glass. Cordelia stood behind it motionless, waiting for his return.

"Chosen One? No....." he turned back around to face the beings which had moved silently closer. "She's the Seer."

The two young oracles glanced at each other in disbelief.

"She's your contact to me. The Seer. Gets the visions."

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT HER TO US." The boy's arms extended outward towards the doorway.

"No No! Don't suck her in here. I'll never hear the end of it. Cordelia just wanted out of the house."

Again, the Oracles appeared confused.

Angel tried to explain, "I've come before you now to ask about the Suvaro demon from below. Suvaro demons are never above ground. They live in the earth's layers and faults."

"AND THIS DEMON LIVES NO MORE."

"Yes. I killed it. Why was it on the surface? Was it the Rising that brought it here?"

'YOU SHARE HER BLOOD. DO YOU NOT?"

"What?" Now it was Angel's turn to look confused. "Yes, a little. Because of this demon. The consequences of another Suvaro demon would be devastating."

"THE DEMON IS NO MORE."

"THAT WHICH HAS BEEN DONE WILL REMAIN DONE."

"But what was risen in that box is a threat, more so than this demon?"

"WHAT HAS BEEN RISEN WILL HAVE IT'S PLACE."

"FOR ALL WHICH MAKES US CAN TAKE US BACK"

"Take us back where?"

"AS IS KNOWN, THE BLOOD OF THE CHOSEN HAS ANCHORED YOUR SOUL."

"AS LONG AS HER BLOOD RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS ... ALL SHALL BE JOINED .... AND SHALL FOREVER BE SO"

What were they saying? Angel turned back around to look at Cordelia behind the glass doorway. She was so beautiful. Like his very own angel, frozen in time.

"PROTECT HER FROM ILL FATE..... SHE HAS THE GREATEST GIFT TO GIVE"

"FOR HER PURPOSE IS FAR GREATER THAN THAT WHICH IS YOUR REDEMPTION"

"But Cordelia, she's not a Slayer. She's not the Chosen One."

"ONE WHO IS CHOSEN SHALL FOREVER BE SO"

"KEEP TRUE TO HER GIFT FOR SHE WILL HAVE ANOTHER TO GIVE"

"ALL WILL BE MADE CLEAR"

As quickly as he entered the light, Angel was thrown from it only to land at Cordelia's feet.

"Angel. Did it work? Are there Oracles again?"

Angel just stared up at the brown eyes standing over him. The shock and confusion was growing as their messages were replayed in his mind. His soul. Could her blood have changed him?

"Angel."

Moving to his feet, "Yes. There are Oracles again. Much younger though, but no less confusing. Here's your watch back; they didn't like it."

"Up theirs! That's a Mavado. They should be so lucky! So, then..... what did you give them?"

"Nothing. I think.....they wanted you."

"Me? They wanted me? Well nice to know you didn't pimp me out to the first mystical being who asked. What did they say about the thing in the box? The risen thing."

"Not much."

"They didn't tell you anything?"

He was just silent; staring at the doorway. 

"Angel......hello??"

"No, they spoke...but not much about the demon.....just about..." Angel stopped again. He couldn't tell her what they said. How could he possibly make her understand when he didn't.

__

Shall forever be joined. 

Her purpose is far greater. 

Keep true to her gift. 

She will have another to give.

He tried hard to press their words into his memory. Although they were confusing, every bit of it felt right. _Keep her from ill fate._

What was most unusual was their notion that she was brought to them, as if they were expecting Cordelia. As if they were waiting.

"H e l l o..... Angel?" Relieved that their mission was completed and now it was Speedy Fun Time, Cordelia's hand reappeared with the keys dangling from her finger. 

His grin returned; how could he possibly disappoint her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE, Part 6/7

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

RATING: NC-17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Pacific Coast Highway can be breathtaking in only a matter of minutes away from the LA city limits. The real stars were making their appearance as the highway stretched on, far from the lights and smog. The moon was nearly full and it was being reflected in every wave out on the ocean. 

Cordelia's head was resting on Angel's back as she became lost in those waves. It was if they were kissing the moonlight and then disappearing into the darkness of the water. There was no place she'd rather be than with her arms wrapped around his waist, hands waiting for a reason to hold his stomach tighter. This was another one of those moments where touching him was acceptable and in this case, was encouraged by the driver.

She closed her eyes and just clung to his back, breathing in that all too familiar smell of leather mixed with his own. Contentment never felt so good. 

__

'I could get use to this', he thought as the highway twisted before them. The feel of her arms around his waist. Her whole body fitting perfected to his own. Her fingertips only inches from being hidden underneath his loose shirt... inches from his skin.

__

She has a greater gift to give.

Her subtle touches were bringing his body to life. These feeling growing in his body were nothing short of a gift. These feelings were making his blood hum.

__

Her blood has anchored your soul.

'With her. I can be with her. As long as I keep her blood in my veins, Angelus is gone.'

Chosen shall forever be

It was becoming clear. The Knowing Ones were telling them to be together. The pairing in life was not an accident. The puzzle was forming it's images and not everything is how it first appears to be.

The reason she was in LA. The party where he found Cordelia. Doyle. His death. Doyle hadn't given Cordelia his power of visions, The Powers That Be chose her. Chose her for him.

__

'Or maybe she was always chosen', his thoughts scrambled._ 'Could it be deeper than LA.? Has there always been a plan?'_

Angel slowed the bike down as the road started to straighten. Gently, he moved her hands up underneath his shirt, where he really wanted them to be resting. All of her muscles responded and she gripped his body tighter. The sounds of the motorcycle, the wind, the highway fell distant as her fingers were given permission to touch.

She hadn't made a sound. Not one question yelled his way. Her thoughts were running full time. '_Is he ticklish, could he possibly be ticklish?" _Cordelia's eyes opened as she realized he may be only reacting to her thoughts. _'but he's letting me.........'_

With the soft touch of new love, she explored his chest. The same chest she's bandaged and disinfected nearly a hundred times. Every inch of him felt familiar. The soft hairs just below his navel. The curve of his waist. Along his ribs, her nails playfully scratched as they moved higher and higher. Or should it be lower. 

__

'but he's letting me.......'

Her left hand touched first, then her right hand. His nipples were cold and hard. A deep moan vibrated her ear that rested against his back. _'Hope he didn't hear that. Wait, that was him. He moaned. I made him moan. What else can I touch that would make him moan?'_

Angel pulled the motorcycle over to a grassy rest stop. Some of her thoughts rang clear in his mind. If she only knew he knew all that she wanted to do. That she wanted to unhook his belt, then his pants and sneak her hands away to feel him; touch how soft he was. That she wanted to wrap her hands around him, stroking him again and again and again. He wanted her hands all over him, feeling him, making him throb with blood, her blood. 

Caught up in the moment, Cordelia hadn't noticed that the wind was no longer blowing through her hair. Didn't notice that the motorcycle she was straddling had stopped moving and was now just crackling from the exhaust heat. His arms were folded over hers, holding them in place.

"Cor....I want to show you something."

Time for her to stop breathing now. 

At the end of the rocky hillside path was a small inlet with a beach made from millions of tides crashing against the coastline. The lagoon was empty and secluded with only the evidence of any occasional bottle to show off its daytime popularity. 

"A swimming lagoon! Angel. In LA?"  


"We're not in LA anymore, Cordelia. We've been driving for almost two hours. I found this place one night, by accident. I don't even remember how. I sat on those rocks for hours. Made a lot of decisions that night." 

His eyes met hers to see if there was a reaction. "I was still living in Sunnydale at the time."

"Oh", she said towards the ground. It meant Buffy. Decided a lot of things on the rocks about Buffy. 

'_Good decisions. Good rocks.'_ she thought. 

"Its beautiful, Angel. Thank you for showing it to me. It's like a swimming hole where my parents use to take me when I was little. I'd swim for hours."

He watched as his Seer, his Chosen One, climbed those same rocks along the edge of the lagoon. If he had only known that night, over a year ago, that he would return with Cordelia. If he only known how he'd feel about her tonight. For a vampire whose life is eternal, things can change completely without warning.

And on these rocks, the moonlight caught her laughing. Angel now had a new memory to put to paper. He could capture this moment forever. 

Capture what she looked like the night he realized he was in love with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another picture perfect moment was also sent his way. Delivered exclusively to his eyes as he watched Cordelia kick off her shoes and dive into the night waters of the lagoon. Reliving a childhood moment. Maybe. But his eyes would never forget and neither would his ears. For the shrieks that followed made Angel laugh out loud.

"Cordelia........are you insane?", he asked as he helped her out of the cold ocean water.

"Oh...my....God!.....It's.... Freezing!. I think..... I'm .... going to die!"

Angel just backed up from her; he was laughing too hard. She was soaked, head to toe, clothes and all. 

"Stop laughing!" 

But he couldn't and she couldn't either and she really didn't want him to stop. He has the most incredible laugh mixed with that smile. Rarely seen but worth waiting a lifetime for.

"Would you stop laughing!"

"So, why'd you spare your shoes?"

"Oh shut up... you should have told me! Did you... know how cold that is?"

"I didn't know you were going to dive in it."

"Well you're reading my brainwaves every other time Mr. Take-Advantage-Of-The-Dracula-Skill-Much? Was a good time to stop.... don't ya think!"

Angel, still laughing, wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He had no idea what to do with her. Life will never be boring or predictable again; Cordelia will see to it.

The two-hour drive up the coast was worth every mile. The two hour drive back was a lot less enjoyable for Cordelia. Angel, on the other hand, was still amused enough to keep him happy for a long time. 

He had forsaken his leather coat to help keep her from dying from exposure; something she was certain was going to happen before they reached LA. She was convinced that she was just going to freeze to death and fall off the back of the bike. Frozen stiff. The leather coat helped break the wind, but nothing but a hot bath was going to thaw her shaking body.

__

'Where's a guy with body heat when you need one. Now I know how those Titanic people felt.'

"Angel," she yelled in his ear, "Could you please try to make a little more body heat, please! Go grrr if you have to, you have my permission." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Wesley. Bye Wesley." A chilled-to-the-bone Cordelia sprinted through the front door of her apartment and headed straight for the bath tub. It was going to be a long one. She was planning on beating Angel's 60-minute record for longest steam bath. If one bath didn't do it, she'd just refill and start over. After all, her lips were still blue and she smelled like lagoon. 

Angel walked over to Wesley at the living room coffee table and waited for the questions to start. 

"Ahh Angel. That was Cordelia....wasn't it."

"Yep." 

"And why....might I ask... did she appear soaked and frozen?"

"Went swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"In the ocean. She found it refreshing." Angel smiled and pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them on the scroll stretched across the coffee table. "Oh. If you want to use my car to go to Sunnydale, feel free."

"My chopper! You took my chopper?"

"I needed transportation, Big Dog. Only set of wheels we had the keys to. But I filled the tank up for you. Cordelia wasn't too happy about that. She had to stand dripping by the gas pump, just bounced up and down. People were looking at her."

Wesley nodded with understanding. He wasn't sure if he wanted anymore details from Angel.

"So how was Sunnydale? Giles? Translation go well?" Angel was actually coming off happy. Could it be true? Motorcycles can be liberating.

"Actually, it went very well. Fascinating revelations in this scroll. Giles was overwhelmed. Point of fact, I'm glad Cordelia forced me to consult Rupert's help. His reference manuals were key. Giles also agreed on the many points that I translated earlier. All the references to you and what not."

Angel moved towards the kitchen and into the refrigerator. "I'm listening."

"Willow was also invaluable. That young lady has quite the ability with the internet web scene. Angel, there are documents available online from libraries worldwide, simply at your fingertips."

A few moments of silence from the kitchen. "Still listening"

"One such book told of a Last Warrior. Presumably a Slayer, at least from an ex-Watcher's point of view. Her strengths were unlike any Slayer. Abilities far greater than anyone The Council has records of. A revelations such as this could bring such hope to the Greater Powers. Within the text of the Abirgion Scroll are also references to the Last Warrior, The Blessed One. The passage is for early this century, possibly in a few decades. What that means for Buffy. Could possibly be Buffy, given her Slayer ability. Angel?"

He removed his blood from the microwave. Riding on a motorcycle at night with minimal clothing and a frigid women clung to your back can make even a room temperature vampire colder than normal. 

"I'm still listening, Wesley. Last Warrior. Got it.....what did you say about Buffy?"

"I said, we thought it could be Buffy, at first. But wait...." Wesley found his notes and the corresponding passage and than quoted verbatim. 

"Birthed out of spirit and destiny of the souled offered of the Blessed One. The Last Warrior"

"There is more, Angel, but it's meaning is lost. You should take this to the Oracles. They will know."

"They will know what?"

"They will know about The Chosen One."

Wesley was startled at the shock apparent in Angel's face as he walked back into the room. It was as it those three words hit him with lightening behind them.

"What about The Chosen One, Wesley. What does it say?"

"Well, 'The Chosen One' by our definition today means Slayer. But this was a term given to the young women, born for such a purpose. It was derived only within the last century or two, by the Council itself. This term in the scroll has a far different meaning." 

"What meaning.....who?"

"There's more Angel. Giles believes, we both believe, that when you fulfill your destiny and you 'Shanshu', become human, that it isn't as a reward for your redemption. That you have one last duty." Wesley found the passage as Angel's thoughts raced back to what the Oracles said.

__

She has a greater gift to give. She has a greater gift to give.

"The Knowing will find The Chosen and from evil will know their fortune. The Chosen will bear the greatest of all gifts. The Blessed One."

Angel rose to his feet. '_All will be made clear. They said all will be made clear.'_

"What you're saying .... Wesley. When I become human. I will...I will... father the last Slayer. That is what you're saying."

"Angel. We can't be sure."

"Yes, Wesley, we can."

"It's Buffy, isn't it. The Chosen One."

Angel didn't know how to answer that. How could he explain this to Wesley. He couldn't explain it to Wesley before Cordelia knew about her destiny. Before she knew about her daughter. Before she knew her daughter would become a Slayer. The Last Slayer. Destined to fight evil until her death. That her father would be a vampire turned back into a man for one purpose, giving her life. A vampire, giving life.

How could he answer that? He couldn't. He didn't. At this moment, he only wanted one thing. Angel wanted to be near her, the real Chosen One. She had been with him all the while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TITLE: THE OTHER CHOSEN ONE, Part 7/7

AUTHOR: HizAngel (Lisa S)

RATING: NC-17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing outside of the bathroom door, Angel felt his hands shake. _'Tell her nothing. Show her nothing. Just see how she is.'_

"Cor. Are you okay?" He inched the door open, careful not to pry too far into her privacy but enough to let her know he was there.

The room was dimly lit by a single flickering candle. She was behind the blurry transparent shower curtain, but the image was clear enough. Cordelia was resting in the bathtub, feet reclined on the wall shelf. The shower was raining hot water down on her body, keeping her heated and relaxing every muscle. 

"Angel, hand me that loufah."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Here", she pointed out of the curtain, "over on the counter, and close the door, your letting my steam out."

Angel did as she asked, although he wanted to let the steam out; he would be able to see her clearer.

Dennis was lurking in the bathroom and took on his responsibility of caring for his Cordelia. Dennis knew what loufah she wanted and drifted it to her hand.

"Thank you Dennis, but I asked Angel for it."

"Dennis...... buddy...... we've got to talk about her privacy. I don't like you watching her like this."

"Yea Dennis. Only he gets to watch me when I'm not looking." Cordelia smiled, surprised that came out of her mouth. _oops._

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Angel knelt down and then sat on the bathroom carpet keeping his respectful distance to the naked women behind the shower curtain.

Cordelia turned on her side and leaned against the side of the tub. Moving the curtain enough to see her Angel sitting on the floor. "Did you ever think about drawing me with my eyes open?"

She knew. She finally knew and it was about time. She had found his drawings. He was glad. He hoped she would. After all, he hid them between her mattresses. Had she cleaned more often, she might have asked him this a month ago. But some things are worth the wait.

Angel stared at Cordelia, she was so proud of herself. 

"Honestly. I always thought that.... in that situation" He started to crawl towards her. "if you had your eyes open." getting closer, eyes locked on her own, 

"my hands would probably be busy."

Angel eyes closed in on hers, taking great pleasure in seeing her getting warmer, hearing her heart start to pound. He could raise her blood pressure with simply a look. 

And leaning into her, his mouth spread against her wet lips and opened her up to more passion than she's ever known. He could kiss her for eternity. Touching her tongue with his, feeling her swell towards him. Hearing the water lapping on her body. Feeling the spray from the shower fall on where their lips joined.

"Breathe Cordelia" he whispered onto her mouth bringing it to a smile. 

The water washed over his arm as he slipped it into the water, finding her stomach. She regained her place on his mouth, sinking her passions through her lips, touching his face. His beautiful face. 

His arm moved around her waist and to her back and he pulled her closer to the edge of the tub wall, closer to him, carelessly splashing the water onto the floor. Chills surged though her as his fingertips slowly danced down her spine, all the way down. His hand's light touch covering every inch of her smooth, wet, naked skin down the rest of her body, feeling every curve. 

Following down the outside of her leg, relaxing its pressure against her other leg. Legs inching apart, becoming weak and falling open and being allowed to ease back down into the water. Following the inside of her knee and back down under the surface of the water. Inching down her inner thigh. His fingers found her center and tracing her with a single touch, feeling her with a gentle pressure. 

Her lips were trembling on his mouth, freezing the kiss, waiting to breathe. His hand was exploring his Cordelia only his mind had dreamed of, all those nights, watching her sleep. 

But now her eyes were open. And his hands were busy. 

Cordelia broke their kiss and with careful direction, she slid his hand up her body and placed it, cupping her breast just barely out of the water. His thumb brushed her nipple and she heaved and arched higher into his chest, soaking his shirt, soaking his pants. Her kisses moved along his face finding his ear, sending her uneven breaths along his neck. He moaned with her. 

"Wesley's here still, isn't he?", she breathed, sorry that she had to speak at all.

He nodded, trying to gather enough words to make a sentence all the while thinking, '_Go away Wesley, Go away.'_

'_The blood of The Chosen has anchored your soul. I have to tell her. I have to tell her that much.'_

"Your blood", he pushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her mouth again. "your blood, Cor., the Oracles said it has anchored by soul. As long as your blood is in my veins, Angelus will not return." He kissed her mouth again as her eyes stayed open. "My soul is here to stay."

Her face lit with joy as if she knew it to be true. She knew he changed when he drank her blood. The glowing light in his eyes, as if his soul had returned to stay. 

"Angel. But it's been days since you drank my blood. Bite me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out the fangs and bite me."

"I'm not biting you, Cor." with eyes open he kissed her red mouth again. "I may not be able to stop." 

He put his hand back down through the water to touch her stomach again, sliding his hand to rest just below her navel. '_She has a greater gift to give. Yes she does. The greatest'_, he thought as the smile reached into his eyes.

"And what are you smiling about?"

"You are so beautiful. You make me weak, you're so beautiful." 

"Since when?"

"Since always...."

Angel reached over with his other hand to touch her face, touch her mouth. He paused to be certain she was really hearing him. She was. Her eyes were deep into his, waiting to see his soul shine again. "I love you ..... I love you."

She stopped breathing again, but with the air she had she whispered back. "I love you, too."

She pulled herself up from the warm covering of water, kicking off the shower, stopping the rain of water. Kissing him once more with enough passions to keep him occupied, at least for the moment. Not the ideal situation she had planned for, but Cordelia reached for her razor and made a small nick in her finger, just one of those cuts that bleeds for two hours, but heals in a day.

Mingled with her mouth came her finger, gently touching his lips, keeping them from objecting. 

"What ever I have is yours, Angel. I want my blood in your veins. I want me in you." His eyes opened to see hers. "and I want you in me."

Through the hot soapy water, Angel's arms gathered Cordelia, lifting her out to the carpet. She was red with heat, but her nipples were tight and firm and slippery. Gently he leaned over his love, kissing her breasts, making her sigh with desire. She wanted him and he certainly wanted her. His body was aching.

"What about Wesley?", she sadly reminded him again.

With an acknowledging smile, he stopped his kisses. "Dennis.... I know your here. Listen up. You're a ghost. Get rid of Wesley. Turn off the lights. Leave that candle burning on the sink. And when you're done....go back into your wall and stay there until tomorrow." he looked down at the naked women beside him and kissed her forehead. 

"And after tonight, Dennis, Cordelia's body is off limits. Got it."

Dennis got it.

Cordelia giggled as she curled into Angel, bashfully hiding herself. The security of the bathwater was no longer covering her body. Instead she was being fully reflected in the flickering candlelight. Another perfect moment that could be captured to paper. Wet and naked Cordelia by candlelight. Was this a dream? 

This wasn't a dream.

Angel moved her wet hair to the side and held her head on his knee, stroking her hair, her face, relaxing her inhibitions. Then, slowly feeling down her spine, recreating the chill she felt before. She felt it stronger this time. Her knees were pulling in as the chill pulsed through her again. 

Looking down on her flushed cheek she smiled back. How could she be nervous with him. He was her Angel and he loved her.

His finger touched the end of her nose. "Let me see you." 

Leaving the protection of his body she allowed the candlelight to dance across her, hiding nothing from his eyes. Gently he touched her breast. Tracing around them. Feeling them grow tighter. Responding to his touch. 

Her eyes closed. Her lungs filled with warm air. Her mouth began to tremble.

"Are you cold?....its like a thousand degrees in here..... Cordelia?"

"No. I'm not cold. It's just......" She swallowed, thinking of the reason. "It's just.....Angel...I've never felt like this before. I can't breathe. You touch me and I can't breathe."

Suddenly, the sound of the front door of the apartment slammed shut. They broke into equal laughter realizing that Dennis had succeeded with his task off getting rid of Wesley. She folded back into Angel's body as she laughed. It felt good to interrupt the racing of her heart.

"We'll hear about this tomorrow. Wonder how he did it! Wesley probably won't want to come back, ever!"

Angel brushed the hair away from her face again. "You look like your breathing okay to me. Maybe..." he rolled her back on the carpet and held her forearms up by her head. "Maybe, I just have to keep you talking." 

"Cordelia," releasing her arms and ending his smile, "do you not want me touching you, because if you don't, I....."

"Angel, I don't ever want you to stop touching me. What if I never feel this way again? I'm never going to feel this way again with any man but you. Never." 

Cordelia pulled herself together and sat to face him. "Angel, I love you. I love all of you. I love that you want to protect me. That I'm your Seer. That you face evil to help people. That you truly care about helping people. I love that you go grrr when your mad or when you drank my blood. I love that you lurk around, trying to watch me all the time. I completely trust my one-and-only life with you, all of you. And no one else but you. Fangs and all." She had to add that, just in case it brought a smile to his face.

"I'm yours, big guy. " She held up her nicked finger again with blood around her wrist mixing with the bath water. "and suck my finger some more, just in case." She laughed and leaned up to wrap her arms around him, kissing him on his neck, on his face, anywhere her lips could touch. 

"As much as I would like to have you right here......you don't deserve a bathroom floor, Cordelia. You deserve silk sheets and fluffy pillows and...."

"Well I don't have silk sheets. But I have a fluffy comforter. And if that will do....... then take me to bed, Angel."

With the hand towel that was hanging from the wall, he carefully tried to dry her skin. She closed her eyes allowing whatever he wanted. 

'_I'm completely naked and he's still dressed"_ she thought. _'what wrong with this picture?'_

The buttons on his wet shirt popped free at the first touch. Sliding over his shoulder blades and falling over his arms, he helped her undress him. 

Cordelia, a little shaken and still flushed with heat, was pulled to her feet. "Wrap a towel around you, just in case we're still not alone."

"Like that would eliminate the need for an explanation, Angel."

__

'Wesley.. please be gone....and Dennis......you better be in that wall.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As was instructed by the new man of the house, Dennis had turned off all of the lights. He also pulled back the sheets on the bed and took it upon himself to light another candle on the edge of the dresser. 

Dennis was giving his blessing. 

Maybe Dennis knew something before either of them knew. Maybe Dennis knew that Cordelia was The Chosen One and that was why he protected her so carefully, when Angel wasn't there to take over. 

Maybe Dennis was waiting for them to realize that they were in love with each other. Even before the scroll. Before the Shanshu prophecy. 

Dennis did know.

He knew that Angel and Cordelia needed time to end their past misfortunes with love. End the hurt that trailed them here from Sunnydale. 

Dennis knew they needed tonight to give themselves to one another. To give each other happiness as far down as into their souls. Perfect happiness. 

After all, this night was also foretold.

Dennis knew they had many many years ahead of them.

He knew that Angel and Cordelia had years to practice making a baby. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End 

The story continues in "Something Old Something New"


End file.
